A digitally controlled oscillator utilizes digital control codes to output a variable frequency used by digital components, such as a digital phase lock loop component which uses the output of the digitally controlled oscillator to generate a clock signal used by central processing units (CPUs), memory, universal serial bus (USB) devices, serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) devices, or other devices. The digitally controlled oscillator uses inverters and multiplexers for delay path selection to output a process, voltage, temperature (PVT) condition output.